ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Joe Osment
Joseph Adam Osment is a fictional Heroes character. He is a best friend to Amanda Humphrey, every since they first met, and gets attracted to her. He furiously lets Amanda to join his side after he is revealed to have superpowers instead of Mark Brown's side. Biography Joeseph is born in Los Angeles on April 14, 1992. He is a "very handsome" best friend to Amanda Humphrey by the time they first met each other during the second grade after Amanda moved from New York following her parents' divorce. Joe were being raised by his parents to have superpowers. Apperance ''A New Beginning'' Joe first appearance in a small character with his friends, Tina Gordon, Maria Gray and Orlando Adams. He appears to be attracted to Joe all year, but they both weren't dating with each other. ''The New Heroes'' Joe played in a much larger role. He first appears in a big role as he is crushed to heard that Mark Brown and his brothers and sisters hurt Amanda Humphrey from leaving her. She saw her friends attacking the gang of thugs trying to steal an old woman's purse. As of, Joe wants Amanda to join his side, within at age 18, but crused of Mark hearing the concervation. Amanada will have to choice to team against her love interest Mark and her best friend Joe. ''The Ultimate Power'' The drama of Joe fighting against Mark continues, as Amanada must get them together as friends to each other. Within having Amanada's 19th birthday party, Joe is no where to be seen, but his friends are seen, and hasn't return phone calls. Later, Joe admitts to Amanda that he's in love with her. But when he kissed her, she ended her friendship, and causing Mark to threat him for his behavior. However, when Joe apologies, Amanda eventually forgives him and gives their friendship another chance. While working together to defeat Michael Williams, Stephanie McDonald and Tim Arnold, Joe and Mark both became close. But Joe ended up being crushed after he heard about Mark and Amanda getting married and giving her superpowers at age of 19, which she will not until she's 20. Before Joe can leave Amanda, she asked him to kiss her. When he do, he starts to believe her and stay as friends. ''The Final Battle'' Joe joins Mark and Amanda to go on their journey as they head to three places to find all three of the stones to destroy Michael, Stephanie and Tim once and for all. As he quits starting to have feelings for Amanda, he instead have feelings to Tina. While destroying the fifth piece of a powerful stone, the two passionly kissed. During the final battle, before Tina can get killed, Joe rescued her and got injured. After the battle, Joe is taken to the hospital, where he is now will spend the rest of his life with Mark, Amanada, and his friends. At the end of the book, the two revealed that they got married afterwards. Charaterization Joe is described tall, kind, muscular, handsome and 5 ft. and 9 in. In The New Heroes, he grows taller to 6 ft. And in The Ultimate Power, he grows as taller than Mark. Joe is also describe that he enjoys running and working out. Abilities When Joe's parents gave him superpowers by the time he turned 16, he gave his three friends and not Amanda superpowers, which is revealed in The New Heroes where they keep a secret from her, until she discovers. Joe has the ability to carry heavy things while having superpowers. He can't even lift heavy things unless he gets superpowers, which he did from his parents. He also can transform into animals like his friends does. And also, the most of all, Joe's body temerature. As he gets close to her, Joe began to have anger issues. As he gets mad, his temperature body heat began to heat up over 100 degrees. While Amanda touches him, she burns her hands, where he is not met to be touch, because of him buring up and getting angry. Even though he doesn't freeze in winter time. With Amanda freezing, Joe helps her to warn up with his abdominal body heat. Also when he gets upset, the temperature of his body begin to freeze as the temerature of his body cools down to about 0 degrees. Film portyal Alex Pettyferis set to portray as the character in the film adaptations.Alex Pettyfer joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. References External links Category:Fictional superhero Category:Fictional student Category:Heroes characters